


Voices in my head (tell me they know best)

by vibe_it_out (TideNightWalker)



Series: The Flash Theory Fics [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: After 2x21, Barry isnt dead, Barry talks to wally through the speedforce, F/M, Fluff, Wally and Jessie are speedsters, Which barry is in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/vibe_it_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Voices in my head<br/>Tell me they know best<br/>Got me on the wall<br/>I'm pushin', fightin'<br/>Yeah,<br/>It's upside down<br/>Spinnin' faster<br/>It's like nothing works<br/>Without you<br/>I don't know<br/>Where to go<br/>What's it all mean?<br/>I want my own dream<br/>So bad I'm gonna scream!"<br/>-"Scream" from HSM3</p><p>*Sucky summary, I know.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices in my head (tell me they know best)

**Author's Note:**

> This may have a sequel...  
> I dunno...

 

Wally keeps hearing a voice. At first, he thinks nothing of it; he's running, it's just the wind.

 

He keeps hearing it.

 

It gives him tips when he needs a bit of help, teaches him tricks with his speed.

 

He thinks it only happens when he's running, but it comes through when he's vibrating with excitement.

 

Jessie was blabbing on and on about the "fascinating properties" of some metal Cisco had shown her. When she paused to breath, he tapped her shoulder to turn around. When she did, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly.

 

He could feel his feet vibrate inside his shoes. Jessie's lips tasted like raspberries, and they were so soft...

 

 _Wells is coming_ , The voice warned.

 

Wally pulled away slowly, dazed, just as he started to hear Wells' footsteps. They leapt apart, and Jessie fiddled with the metal while Wally walked off to the training room.

 

"Dad, really? I'm 16, I can kiss who I want to!" echoed behind him, and he silently thanked the voice as he ran on the treadmill.

 

_No problem, Wally._

 

He nearly slams into the walls of boxes and packing peanuts assembled near the end of the treadmill.


End file.
